Nursery Rhymes
by Rosebleed
Summary: They all resemble the days of the week. based on nursery rhyme


A small fic about the people of House. I worked hard on it so please review me to tell me hat you think.

_Monday's Child is fair of face.  
Tuesday's child is full of grace.  
Wednesday's child is full of woe.  
Thursday's child has far to go.  
Friday's child is loving and giving.  
Saturday's child works hard for a living,  
But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day  
Is bonny and blithe and good and gay. _

_Monday's Child is fair of face.  
_

Robert Chase had always been viewed as handsome, and "quite a catch." And though he sometimes resented his attractiveness, he dared not voice it because of the backlash people would give him. But his magnificent looks were what often made him the head of many jokes, all of which came from his employer Gregory House. Chase sometimes wished he could be, just a little, more plainer than he was.

_Tuesday's child is full of grace._

Lisa Cuddy had gone through her years of training in the medical field with perfection and poise. She was a model student and knew how to deal with even the most absurd of patients. Any whim, quirk and request people threw at her she was able to adhere to her pledge as a universal people-pleaser. In the unfortunate situation she came to meet the arrogant and pompous, but brilliant doctor Gregory House. The man that no one could please and very rarely was forgiving to minor mistakes and decisions contradicting his own. She often wished that she could be a little more crude to sink to his level during their countless verbal sparring's.

_Wednesday's child is full of woe._

Gregory House was cursed with the inability to think himself wrong in any decisions he made throughout his life. This made him unpopular with many who were easily irritated by people of his form. They could not doubt his genius though, his inescapable talent that he had been granted and his fascination with anything that confused him. He was pestered by his own mind, which refused pointblank, to let any unsolved illness or puzzle remain unanswered. His irritation with those who were slower than himself only showed more during his illness, he himself, was the diagnostician, of his infirmity. Not to mention his incapacity to forgive lost him many dear friends, and loved ones who could not tolerate his verbal abuse that he put them through, because of his anger. He occasionally wished that he could be spared of himself, if even for one day.

_Thursday's child has far to go._

Eric Foreman had only in few positions been faced with ongoing racism. He had grown up in a thriving suburbia that he was blessed with. He had two very loving parents who challenged him and adored him above all else. He was a young man who excelled at what he did, neurology. The subject that constantly challenged his intellect. He thought he could improve no more; but then he met Dr. Gregory House, the doctor that he was at constant battle with. House challenged him to a point he thought impossible, and though he was often faced with snide comments and his imitations of hoodlum life; Foreman had never learned so much in his lifetime than he had in his first year with Dr. House. the disappointment with this was that, House was never done criticizing and that meant that Foreman had a long way to go before he could completely say that he was a great doctor.

_Friday's child is loving and giving._

Allison Cameron was always dubbed "the nice one" with every group of friends she entertained herself with. And the title was completely warranted; after all she had married a dying man. She often felt that everyone should have someone cry for them when they died. That their deaths should matter to someone. Even though she had a great record with reaching out to people, she struck a stone when she met Dr. Gregory House. That man was callous and determined and unrelenting. He told you what you needed to know in the bluntest ways. When he said you made a mistake, he did not soften it with kind-hearted words. She could not help but feel attracted to House, he was after all, "a tough nut to crack." However she often wished that she could be a little more tougher, and a little more hardened than she was. Then some things in her life would not hurt as much.

_Saturday's child works hard for a living,_

Stacy Warner had always been a hard worker. She prided herself with the fact. She worked hard at her job, working many hours, just to get a client off, or to prep him harder. She worked fantastically and locked a spot in the elite core of defensive attorneys. She worked at alarming rates to gain the attention of one Gregory House, a delinquent yet charming doctor who enthralled many, but let in few. And then she tried her best not to leave him during his pain and sickness. That was one of the few times she ever gave up, she couldn't handle the verbal abuse about her making his life hell. After that incident she met a lovely man named Mark Warner who was very un-Houselike and attracted her immediately. They were married and both worked on they're marriage with happiness and perseverance. Even during Mark's ill state, she refused to let what happened between her and House stand in the way of Mark's recuperating. She worked hard to not fall for him again, in the months that they worked together. Again she failed where he was concerned. And she wished constantly, to be able to take one simple laid-back look at her life and take breaks, instead of diving in full force.

_But the child who is born on the Sabbath Day  
Is bonny and blithe and good and gay._

James Wilson was often referred to as a "good doctor" not that he doubted it; he was just concerned about what was so good about telling people that they had cancer. But he was so good that people thanked him after he told them they were going to die. Wilson had a laid-back sense, probably why he was one of the few to be able to tolerate House in his moods. He often dressed with a casual air to himself. Though this casual air must have had something to do with his inability to keep a steady marriage, he was unable to keep his intentions to the one woman he was married to. Wilson wished that he could draw a line somewhere though, but after further investigation into that thought, he decided he'd rather keep himself the way he is. After all, why change yourself if you're already happy with your demeanor.


End file.
